


Common Likes

by silencedancer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon
Genre: Drabble, Gen, three weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi once again is late for a meeting and Rei uses this time to get to know Ami a bit more. Takes place during the first anime season before Sailor Jupiter appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Likes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ilyena_sylph @ DW as part of Three Weeks for Dreamwidth.

When Ami arrived at Hikawa Shrine without Usagi, Rei was both relieved and worried at the same time.

"Where's Usagi? She said she'd be here this time."

"Well," said Ami with a sigh, "She has to stay late at school. Luna's with her."

The two girls stood there somewhat awkwardly, not knowing what to do without Usagi's lively presence there.

Rei was first to break the silence.

"What kind of books do you like to read? You know, fiction-wise."

Ami blushed a bit and shyly said, "Romance novels. It's a guilty pleasure of mine…"

Rei smiled. "I like them too."


End file.
